little_elementaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nautical Nonsense
This is a Little Elementary episode by WatermelonSunshine. Plot Sick and tired of Cake calling her Spongebob solely because she lives in a pineapple house, Piña Tropi-Callie rebels...by virtually morphing into Little Elementary's very own Spongebob, dressing and acting like him! Meanwhile, the kindergarteners say "Snee" too much and get it banned from the school. Script *(Episode opens at McBarf, where Cake and Piña are hanging out with the other 5th graders.) *Piña: Hey Cake! Wanna come to my house after school? *Cake: Sure, I've never been there! *Piña: Alright! I can cook dinner. Tonight it's Hawaiian pizza! *Cake: Yum! *(Cut to Piña's street. Cake notices her house) *Cake: Oh my loopsy! Is that Spongebob's house...in real life?! *Piña: Uh...that's my house. *Cake: Really? I guess you must be Spongebob! *Piña: (offended) HEY! My pineapple isn't even under the sea! *Cake: But still, Spongebob! *Piña: Ugh. I'm going home alone today. I'll invite you over some other time. *(Cut to Breeze's classroom, where there is an awkward silence. Crickets are heard chirping.) *Wishes: snee *Breeze, Mallow, Streamers and Giggly: Huh? *Wishes: I said, snee! *Mallow: Snee? Like in Peter Pan? *Streamers: No, that's Smee. Wishes clearly said "snee". *Breeze: BUT WHAT DOES SNEE MEAN?! *Wishes: I don't know. It's just a funny word to say. *Gizmo: Oh, and it's also a Yo-Kai! *Giggly: Gizmo, if you don't want a bomb thrown in your face again, stop talking about Yo-Kai Watch. Everyone hates it here except for those dumb 5th-grader Titans. Oh, and Bundles. And did I mention you? *Wishes: SNEE! *Breeze: Sneeeeeeeeee! *Streamers: Snee! Come on, Giggly! Gimme a "Snee!" *Giggly: (sigh) snee *(Cut to the 5th-grade classroom) *Cake: HEY SPONGEBOB! Gimme a Krabby Patty! *Starfire: What is the dunk and crumble of the cake doing to the Piña? *Star Butterfly: I don't know, but it seems bad. *Piña: Stop it, Cake! *(Water, Velvet and Sweetie laugh) *Cake: (mimicking Mr. Krabs) Spongebob, me boy! If ye don't give the customer their Krabby Patty, I don't get me money! *Piña: Shut up! *(Everyone gasps) *Cake: Don't "shut up" me, Spongebob! *Piña: HEY! *Cake: ARE YOU READY, CLASS? *Everyone except Piña, Starfire and Star Butterfly: AYE AYE CAPTAIN! *Cake: I CAN'T HEEEEEEEAR YOU! *Everyone except Piña, Starfire and Star Butterfly: AYE AYE CAPTAIN! *Cake: Ohhhhhh....(sings Piña Tropi-Callie (song)) Now, play your nose like a flute, Spongebob! Ha ha ha! *Piña: (face gets red, and she gets so angry she screams) SPONGEBOB?! TOMORROW AT SCHOOL, I'LL SHOW YOU SPONGEBOB!!! *(Cut to McBarf, where it's the Kindergarteners' lunchtime) *Maddie: Would you like fries with that? *Wishes: SNEE! *Maddie: I'll take that as a yes. *(Wishes sits down at her table. She and Breeze just say "Snee" a lot.) *Bundles: Snee! *Breeze: You're getting it, Bundles! *Tiny: SNEE SNEE SNEE SNEE SNEE SNEE SNEEEEE!!! *Mimi: Snee! (Laughs) This is fun! *Wishes: I could say snee all day long! *Breeze: Oh yeah! This is so fun! *(the next day and in the 5th grade classroom) *Piña: Bea, Cake called me SpongeBob yesterday! *Bea: I'll take care of it. *Piña: Thank you. *Bea: (screaming at Cake) CAKE YOUR IN DETENTION! *Cake: But, how!? *Bea: No buts! *Piña: SEE!? I told you SpongeBob was stupid! (acts like SpongeBob) Oh Gary! *(everyone looks at her like Piña an idiot) *(now in the principal's office with Cake) *Cake: But, Piña has a pineapple house and I think she's SpongeBob *Principal Blood: (facepalm) You have got to be kidding me! *Cake: So what!? *Blood: You're a idiot then! *(now in the lunch room with the kindergarteners) *Breeze: Snee! *Giggly: Enough saying that it's really annoying! *Piña: (voice) Are you ready...kids? (She is dressed as Spongebob, holding a spatula and speaking in an impression of his voice) I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! (Does the Spongebob laugh) *Bundles: Snee! What's that weirdo 5th-grader doing here? Snee! *Piña: I'm Spongebob! Ready for work at the Krusty Krab! *Gizmo: You have got to be kidding me! Just take it off please! *Giggly: Worse than Snee... *Piña: Why not? I'm SpongeBob! *Tiny: Oh gosh here we go again! *(it cuts to the fifth graders, except for Cake, watching Piña act like SpongeBob) *Beast Boy: WHAT JUST HAPEND?! *Star Butterfly: I don't know, but we have to stop Piña from acting like SpongeBob! So hold me! *Trixie: How!? *Star Butterfly: Like this! (every other fifth grader holds her and they teleport behind Piña) *Tart: Piña, we need to talk to you. *Piña: PIÑA!? I said I'm SpongeBob! *Robin: Are you kidding me!? We, except for Cake, have been watching you the whole time! *Gizmo: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WATCH ME STUPID ROBIN!? *Robin: Not you, Piña! *Piña: (stops doing the impression of SpongeBob's voice) Where's my pineapple sauce? Trivia *Hawaiian pizza has pineapple on it. *Snee really is a Yo-Kai. See http://yokaiwatch.wikia.com/wiki/Snee *WatermelonSunshine likes Yo-Kai Watch. *Piña acts like SpongeBob when she's near the kindergarteners and fifth graders. Category:Episodes Category:Scripts Category:Episodes that mention Yo-Kai Watch Category:Episodes with a song